utastrodandfandomcom-20200215-history
Stoneharbor
Stoneharbor is one of the wealthiest cities of the Golden League, a thriving hub of trade, home to close to 50000 people (mostly humans with roughly 5000 dwarves and elves). It should be noted that the dwarves of the city can be divided into three distinct groups: # Craftsmen and from Cascadia # Licensed traders and craftsmen from the Dominion # Exiles from the Dominion (most came to the city about 70 years ago after Thorin Ironfist took power) Due to the simmering conflicts between the last two groups the discussion of politics is forbidden in most dwarven taverns. The city is a merchant republic, ruled by the consul who is elected by the Estates of Stoneharbor (merchants, nobles, clergy) while legislations are passed by the City Council. The day-to-day running of the city (including judiciary functions) is handled by the Stoneharbor Magistratum. The city is home to several important locations: * The Frost Lodge, formerly knows as the Ryhel Manor, is the HQ of the Avalanche Adventuring Company * Bastion of Light: This citadel is the headquarter of the Knights of the Holy Flame in Stoneharbor. It was originally an imperial garrison and it was destroyed during the Succession Wars. The knights took it over after the Paradise Crisis and rebuilt it in their image. * [[Brass Embassy|'Brass Embassy']] * Black Unicorn. A slightly upscale inn in the southern part of the city, often visited by merchants and well-to-do craftsmen. * Dominion Embassy. Home to the representatives of the Dwarven Dominion, heavily guarded by stern-looking Dominion soldiers dressed in heavy adamantine armor. * Dragon Square. The industrial heart of Stoneharbor, it is home to a wide array of manufactories and foundries. It is also home to most of the city’s dwarf and gnome population, many of them are master craftsmen with several apprentices. The square is named after the giant bronze dragon statue in its center. It depicts the unknown bronze dragon who came to the city’s rescue when the demon horde hijacked the Shadow Gate network and attempted to invade Stoneharbor in the year 400. It is unclear why the dragon saved the city, but the grateful city folk had a giant bronze statue erected for their anonymous savior. The party also learned that during the attack Consul Leonard de Fredicin attempted to flee the city with his treasures but his servants turned on him and left him to die in the sewers * [[Dwarven Bank|'Dwarven Bank']] * Emperor’s Tree. An ancient tree supposedly planted by the God-Emperor himself during a time of great famine. The tree grew to its current enormous size (over 250 ft tall) within days and bore fruit that fed the city for months. Although the tree never bore fruit again, it became a symbol for the local elven community, a last reminder of the Stoneharbor of old, a city in harmony with Nature, where only elves lived. When the God-Emperor died in the year 400 the tree died as well. Recently the city tried to cut it out as it was a becoming a danger to the public, but the Avalanche intervened and had the tree reinforced so that it may continue to be a symbol for the elves * House of Night. An exclusive establishment on the northern side of the city that caters to the desires of the wealthy and the powerful. "No fantasy beyond reach" * [[Paradise District|'Paradise District']] * [[Roxfort Academy|'Roxfort Academy']] * Stoneharbor Arsenal, an advanced weapons manufactory that supplies most of the Golden League's navy (it was significantly damaged recently, but the rebuilding is almost finished) * The Happy Axe, run by the dwarf Grudmuli Kegborn was the home of the Avalanche before they moved into the Frost Lodge. They still like to visit it when they are looking to have a night out in the town. * Victory Square. Home of the middle class of Stoneharbor, this square houses a great obelisk that celebrates the end of the Succession Wars and the victory over the demons (historian debate whether true victory was achieved, especially considering the deal with the devils. Category:Geography